


Sexting...Sort Of

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, dirty texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants pie.....Sam's trying to hurry...but he keeps getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting...Sort Of

\---Fucking tease you are Dean

\---You love it Baby.....can't help it that you make my dick hard

\---Dean, I don't think I have anything to do with your cock being hard

\---C'mon Sammy you know how much you turn me on, your hot little ass, bounce a nickle off that thing

\---Dean, wtf, seriously, your cock is always hard, cause you can't keep your hands off it

\---Lol, cause I'm thinking of you all the time, Sammy...

\---Jerk

\---Bitch

\---Dean you better be deleting these messages..

\--No...I'm gonna post them on the internet...on that porn site we like....so's everyone knows what a slut you are for my cock Sammy

\---jfc Dean

\---j/k....don't forget the pie, sweetheart

\---yes, Dean

\---I can't decide on a blowjob or fucking your hot ass into next week when you get back.....after pie of course....

\---blowjob? you owe me, jerk

\---what?

\---this morning....in the shower Dean

\---oh yea....your right Sammy,..... I do owe you for that.......what is the e.t.a on that pie Sam?

\---Sam, what the hell is taking you so long?

\---I would have been done by now, but someone keeps distracting me.

\---don't forget the pie, Sammy, hurry up...I wanna suck your cock and pound you useless

\---stfu now asshat, love you

\---love you too and Sammy...pie


End file.
